A Link To The Dark
by DarkWorlds
Summary: Link has defeated Ganon, when he discovers that the two were working together to overthrow the King! What will happen to our new, Hero of Darkness? Will he survive the perils? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Betrayals

**Author's Note:** I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters. This is my first fanfic, so please review! Sorry it's so short... I'll try to add more length to new chapters. Thanks for understanding!

* * *

He had done it. The Hero of Time had finally vanquished the Demon King, Ganon. As Link looked at the corpse in front of him, he felt a swell of pride. He saved Hyrule, once and for all, with no help. Unless of course, you counted "Hey! Look! Listen! HEY!" in your ear help. Which, Link didn't.

Link looked back at the princess, and noticed something was wrong. Her look was one of horror, and terror. Then he felt it. The darkness, all around him. He looked back at the corpse, only to find it was a corpse no more. Ganon wasn't dead. He was staring right at Link, twin blades in hand.

 _SHUNK_. Then he felt it. The cold, hard embrace of death. Link looked down, and saw the twin sword sticking out of his chest. _THUNK._ What surprised him more was the arrow head, made of pure light, sticking out through his chest. Then he understood.

"You… you… you betrayed me…" He croaked, turning to Zelda.

"Yeah, I did. You see, when Ganondorf killed my father, he offered me unlimited power. All I had to do was get you to have him reach his full potential. Which was easy of course."

"You do realize he will betray you…" Link replied

"Yes, I do." She hissed "Which is why I will kill him first." As she said that, she took aim at Ganon. "It was a pleasure doing business with you…" She smirked. "But I'm afraid we can no longer be partners. Farewell." The arrow found its mark. Right in the center of his forehead.

As Link kneeled over, the last thing he heard was Zelda's voice; "Say hello to Ganon for me in hell." Then the world went black. Until he heard a voice.

"My my, what do we have here? Ooh, a backstabbing murder. I just LOVE these."


	2. Offers

**A/N:** Again, sorry about the length. Trying to balance everything is a hassle, so I have less time to write. I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters. Please review, and I'll see you in the next chapter.

* * *

"My my, what do we have here? Ooh, a backstabbing murder. I just LOVE these."

"Wha- who's there?" Link turned around. Wait, he turned? That wasn't possible! He's dead! But here he was, moving around in some… blackness. "Oh. I see. You must be some servant to Ganon. Well, I'm already dead, so you can't kill me again."

There came a laugh, sort of like…the Great Fairies' laugh. "No no no! Not at all! You see, I'm here because of Navi! And my own personal amusement of course."

"How? Navi doesn't care for me. I shunned her." He said, feeling a pang of remorse as he said that. "All I did was turn my back on her. If anyone should hate me, it should be her,"

The laugh came again. "Ah, you pitiful mortals. Yes, Navi does hate you, but she hates Zelda even more. So, do you want to hear what I have to say, or not?"

Link hesitated. Who knew what this crazy voice wanted, but… it was tempting. He sighed. "Fine. Tell me everything, starting with who you are, and why you brought me here in the first place."

Suddenly, Link's surroundings were lit up, but not too bright. Just enough to see the figure in front of him. She looked like a Great Fairy, but her eyes were red, her hair as black as night, and all the leaves that usually were substituted for clothes, were dead and decaying.

"Who… who are you?" Link whispered in awe.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?" She giggled. "I'm a Great Fairy. Well, I was. Then my sisters banished me 'cuz I wanted more power." She pouted, then brightened up again, "Well, now I call myself The Great Imp. Master of death and decay! Which can be quite boring without any company."

"Now, as to why I brought you here. There is only one thing I hate more than my sisters; betrayal. Whether you fight for light or darkness, I hate it." She smiled. "Putting the pieces together yet?

Link nodded. "I… think so. But why me? Why not all the other sages and spirits that were betrayed by Zelda?"

The Great Imp giggled. "My, you really don't understand, do you? Here, I'll make it simple for you. They all were in on it. Even your friend, Saria. But, there is still one person that actually believed in you."

"Malon." Link murmured. He remembered her innocent face, her lovely red hair. He was looking forward to seeing her again, but he could not.

"Yes. She believed in you… but you died. In fact, all the kingdom believes that you weakened Ganon, and he killed you. After that, Zelda finished him off. But Malon knew that you really did kill Ganon."

"But, I didn't kill him. Technically, Zelda is right…" Link frowned.

"That bitch doesn't have the strength to kill the Demon King. But you did. Anyways, I'm Great Imp, you're dead, yada yada yada. Aaaaaaaand time for offer." The Great Imp smiled.

"What offer can help a dead person?"

"The kind that can revive you…"


	3. Beginings

**A/N:** I do not own LoZ or its characters. I added another chapter! (I have no life. This is 3 chapters in one day.) Please review and fav! I need the input! Anyways, thanks for reading. Sorry the story is slow, but that's the way I write, so DEAL WITH IT! Share with friends!

* * *

"The kind that can revive you…"

Link scoffed. Revival? Possible? No, it wasn't. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe it's possible. I have never seen anyone or anything come back to life. But if it is possible, and you are not speaking nonsense, then fine. But I highly doubt it."

The Great Imp sighed "Why can't you mortals understand? Fine, I'll give you an example. Remember that guard you saw die in the alley in Castle Town?"

"Yeah… why?" Came the reply.

"Well, I was bored that day, so I revived him. Not in the way I would revive you. Just watch and see." The Great Imp whistled a shrill noise, one that hurt Link's ears. Just then, a skinny Stalfos in Royal Guard armor appeared, seemingly out of the fountain.

"Whoa! How did you do that? Am I going to be a Stalfos? What did you do?"

The Great Imp chuckled. She hadn't surprised anyone in a long time. She was going to enjoy the number of times she would surprise Link. "Now now, calm down. I'm not done yet with my offer. I will not turn you into a Stalfos (I wish I could). However, I can return you to Hyrule on one condition."

Link raised an eyebrow. "What condition would that be?"

"That you shatter all the Great Fairy Fountains, kill Zelda, and rule Hyrule in my name as my herald. If you pledge to do these things, then I will return you to your home with, some upgrades of my own."

The sound of this was like music to Link's ears. He would get what he wanted. Zelda would be dead. All he had to do was accept. "I accept this offer."

"Good. I will send you there, and you will be greeted by an old enemy, who will become a new friend. You will not have any items on you but your tunic. The rest of your items will be acquired as you go along. Now, run along. The exit is behind you."

At that, the Imp disappeared into the fountain, leaving the Stalfos standing like a statue. "Okay… umm…okay." Link turned around, seeing no exit. He took a step forward and was instantly transported to the Lost Woods. He looked around, and noticed he was standing on the stump where Saria once sat, but now it was decaying and rotten.

As Link looked around, he noticed even more decay, spreading from the stump, spreading from…him. As he stepped down, he saw the decay move with him, spreading forward even more.

All the sudden, a voice rang out from above.

"Hey! It's that fairy kid who stopped Skull Kid and me! What are you doing he- Wait, what happened to you man?" It was Tael, the fairy.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned the dark fairy. He looked down at himself and noticed his tunic was jet-black, and it seemed to shimmer as it moved. "Oh. It's only a different color. I change the color of my tunic every other day."

"Not that." Tael replied. "Your hair is gray, and eyes are red. It's like they're… glowing." Tael twirled around Link's head. "I like it. I just might be your new fairy. Well, imp to be exact. Actually, I don't have a choice."

Link looked at the imp in confusion. "You mean, The Great Imp commands you?"

Tael sighed. "Yes, dumbass. All the darker fairies or 'Imps' are commanded by her. She told me to help you achieve world-domination!"

"Well, alright. Where are we going first?' Link asked, annoyed by how much Tael talked.

"Lets see… umm…. Well, we can go collect your new sword, or find some new minions for you." Tael thought. "I suggest minions, but it's up to you, boss.

Link sighed. Why was this fairy so difficult? "No. I feel naked without my weapons. I'm getting them first."

"Yes sir!" Tael chirped. "This way!" They left the Sacred Forest Grove, snuck through Kokiri Forest, and crossed the old bridge, heading towards Kakariko Village, the sky darkening as they made their journey.


	4. Followers

**A/N:** Once again, I do NOT own LoZ or it's characters. I really need the feedback, so PLEASE review! I need the criticism/praise! Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter. I know the story is slow, but I like to write, so DEAL WITH IT! If you want me to continue writing, please favorite, and I will see you in the next chapter!"

* * *

The sky darkened as Link and Tael traveled to Kakariko Village for items. AS time passed, the sun set, until they could hear the distant cry of a White Wolfos. As soon as the howl ended, two Stalchildren appeared, yet they did not attack. Link looked back in confusion at the two following him

"Hey, Tael. Why are those Stalchildren not attacking us?" Link questioned the imp.

"They probably feel the anger coming from your soul, so they think you are their leader." Tael responded. "They might come in handy for later."

Link nodded "Maybe…" As they neared their destination, a few more appeared. Then more. Until finally, a larger, stronger Stalchild appeared.

"My liege…" It spoke in a coarse voice, like sandpaper on a chalkboard. "The armies of the Ikana kingdom are returning… and we will serve under you…"

Link nodded. He was going to need the Stalchildren for his raids in the future. But for now, he needed to know some things. "For now, you will be my spies. I need information on four places; Castle Town, Kokiri Forest, Goron City, and the Zora Domain." He looked at them expectantly. I want this info tomorrow at dusk.

The leader nodded. "We will do as you command…" All of the sudden, the Stalchildren broke, scattering their bones everywhere. To Link's surprise, he saw the bones sink into the earth, and start moving to their destinations. Some stayed behind, watching out from below.

"The Stalchildren are not the perfect followers. They can be defeated easily, but are troublesome in hordes, much less armies." Tael chirped. "Best part is, they can only, truly die when killed by a holy weapon, such a-"

"Such as the Master Sword. Or Zelda's Bow." Link interrupted. "So, the Master Sword must be destroyed, as well as Zelda." Otherwise, my enemy has a chance."

"Exactly." Tael replied. "Only problem is, we can't get to the Master Sword."

"WHAT?" Link bellowed in rage. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GET TO THE MASTER SWORD?!"

"Calm down, boss. Jeez. All I mean is that the only way to the Temple of Time is to destroy the three major Fountains. But, the Fairies are holy, so…"

"The Stalchildren, as well as most evil creatures, are very vulnerable to them. Even me." Link finished. "Damn. And I thought this would be easy."

At that moment, Link reached Kakariko Village. The sky flashed with thunder, the sky dark. "Alright Tael. What are we doing here?"

"Well, legend has, somewhere in the Shadow Temple, there was a secret weapon, the opposite of the Master Sword. It was created as a backup if the Hero of Time was… evil."

"Well, the evil Hero of Time is claiming it now." Link replied. "And don't even think I am happy about chasing some legends." He sighed. "Oh well, let's find this thing."

As soon as Link entered the village, he knew something was off. Fires were raging everywhere, and no one was around. At least, no one he could see. Link had a strong suspicion that someone, or something was watching. And it was powerful.

"Hey… boss? Can we call some of those Stalchildren now? I'm kinda scared…" Tael quivered in fear.

Link laughed. "Well, get used to it. I'm in charge, so you will be scared. A lot. Anyways, how can I call the Stalchildren?"

"Uhh, if I remember correctly, since they are bound to you, you can call them with just a thought." Link blinked. Was it really that easy? He closed his eyes, and sent a summoning through the ground. A minute later, around twelve Stalchildren arrived, ready for orders. Link pointed at four of them.

"You four, find any survivors and bring them to the tree outside the town. The rest of you, follow me to the Shadow Temple." The four Stalchildren pointed their heads in the air, as if smelling something. Then they ran off in different directions.

As Link and his followers walked to the Graveyard, he wondered how he would get in. _Dampé's grave must have a secret entrance or something._ Link thought. He opened up Dampé's grave, and went in, followed by Tael, and then the Stalchildren.

Link was right. After multiple wrong turns, where he had a nice conversation about death with Redeads, Link finally made it to the familiar room. But instead of the ghost of Dampé, he saw an old Stalfos, kneeling along with some more fresh ones.

"What is going on?" Link questioned.

"My lord, do you not recognize me? It is I, Dampé. I have come to serve you, since you were betrayed." Link looked at his old friend. "I have brought others who believe the same as I."

"Thank you. But please, tell me how to get to the Shadow Temple." The old Stalfos smiled.

"Ah, come to reclaim your home and heirlooms? Good. We shall assist you." Dampé pointed right. "There is a staircase leading up to it. Let us cleanse it of the guards posted up there first." Link turned to Tael as his troops headed up.

"All is going according to plan…"

* * *

Stalchildren are the silly skeleton things that pop out at night as a child

Yes, I added Dampé as a follower, but I think it would be cool. Both Dampé and Tael will follow Link throughout his adventure, so I probably won't kill him off, unless people ask me too.


	5. Sacrifices

**A/N:** I do not own LoZ or tthe characters. I FINALLY finished it! thank you to the few people who have supported me so far, I really appreciate it. Please, review, comment, favorite and give me feedback! See you in the next chapter!

* * *

As Link walked around the Shadow Temple, observing the carnage, he realized his dream was coming true. Zelda was losing connection to her closest ally; the Sage of Shadow. All Link had to do was either persuade Impa to join him, or banish her from this realm. He hadn't decided which to do yet.

Link looked around and saw about a dozen slain guards. Some were missing heads, others legs, and even a face. Blood pooled around them, and the Stalchildren feasted on their remains. Suddenly, Link heard a scraping sound behind him.

"What is it, Dampé? I hope you bring me good news." Link turned to the Stalfos behind him. "Otherwise, I do not wish to be disturbed."

Dampé bowed low. "My lord, we have cleansed this temple from the light. All that remains is claiming your legacy, and taking the temple for our own." Link smiled. Today was a good day. Link turned around again.

"Send for Tael. It is time we found this weapon. Then, we find Impa."

"Yes, my lord." At that, the Stalfos turned and walked away, barking some orders in a skeletal language that Link did not know. Link waited. _Zelda. The time has come for your reign to end._

"You wanted to see me, boss?" Tael asked, floating beside Link's head.

"Yes. I want you to show me where this weapon is." Link looked at the imp. "You do know where it is, do you not?"

"Yes, sir." Tael responded. "But we need some sacrifices. To the Great Imp, of course." Link nodded.

"The survivors the Stalchildren captured should be enough. Bring them onto the ship, the _Grim Reaper_. And make sure we have all of them." Tael bobbed, seemingly nodding, before flying off. Link waited patiently.

"Get your ugly hands off me, you stupid bone-face!" A voice rang out. Link turned. It was the little boy, now older, but not by much. "Wait 'til the great Dampé hears about this! He won't like it!"

"I won't like what?" The Stalfos said, stepping forward. He turned to the boy, looking at him in wonder.

"Dampé? Is that you?" The boy looked at the Stalfos. "What happened to you? You… you used to be great…" Tears welled in his eyes. "You… you were so cool… I used to look up to you…" He turned to Link. "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Dampé slapped the boy. "You will not speak to the Dark Lord without permission." He slapped him again. "Especially in that tone."

"Enough." Link growled. The Stalfos backed off. "Tell me boy, what was told of the Hero of Time?"

"Uhh… That he was slain by the Demon King Ganon, but Zelda finished what he started and killed Ganon." The boy stammered. "But they say… he still lives, in hiding. They say he's scared of coming out, of people mocking him."

"What is your name, boy?"

"Benji…"

"Well Benji, do you believe what they say? Do you believe he is still alive?" Link questioned.

"No sir. I believe that he did die, and princess Zelda saved Hyrule."

"Damn Zelda. Of course she tells the truth, but not all of it." He sighed. "The truth is, the Hero of Time did die. But only because he was betrayed. You see, Zelda was working with Ganon the whole time, but ended up betraying Ganon too."

"No… it can't be true." Benji whispered.

"Oh, but it is." Link came in close. "Because I was the Hero of Time. Now, I'm a shadow of my former self." Link shook his head. "Enough. Prepare the prisoners."

The prisoners were marched onto the ship, bound in ropes. As Link watched, they were placed on the edge, surrounded by Stalfos and Stalchildren. One of the larger Stalchildren started chanting a strange phrase, similar to the one in the Fire Temple.

 _Dah roh mi leh mor gul se li meh dan yor si fah_. Over and over again until a dark shimmering portal appeared in the murky waters below. The prisoners were marched forward. "Wait." Link commanded. The prisoners looked at him in fear. "All of you have a choice. You can revoke the Princess, and serve as a slave. You can also pledge to serve under me, and become a leader in my armies. Or, you can die to strengthen me."

The people shifted, not knowing what to do, until a man stepped forward, along with some others, and revoked Zelda, but did not pledge. All was silent, until Benji stepped forward. "All of you who revoked the Princess are fools. This man is a fraud."

Benji glared at Dampé. He has slaughtered our loved ones. He has taken our friends, family, and made them his slaves." Benji spit, landing it in Link's face. "How the mighty have fallen." The people behind him nodded in agreement. Link laughed.

"You fools have condemned yourselves." He picked Benji up by his throat and held him up high. "You will be the first to die."

Benji stared back defiantly. "Then my death will be the beginning of your fall." And with his head held high, he was tossed into the portal below, his cries of agony reaching the surface above. One by one, the others suffered the same fate, until the last one had died. Then the portal closed, and a mist enveloped around Link.

"Thank you for the snack…" A voice whispered in his ear. All the sudden, he found himself holding a sword, as long as the Master Sword, but twice as broad. Its hilt was black as night, with a bright red stone embedded in the tip. The blade was ebony, double sided, and as strong as any known metal in Hyrule.

"Oh, this will work just fine…" Link grinned. "Just fine." He turned to Tael and Dampé. "Boys, prepare to set sail! We're going to the Drum Room!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Tael chirped. Link began to hum a backwards version of Zelda's Lullaby. The boat started moving.

"Be ready Impa. I'm coming for you…"

* * *

Benji is the little boy roaming the graveyard on OoT. In this, he is older.


	6. Impa

**A/N:** I do not own Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, so HAH! YOU CAN'T SUE ME! Umm… new chapter! *Unenthusiastic* Yay. Like always, please review, and give me advice so I can improve my writing! I really need it! Favorite if you want (It makes me feel good inside) and I hope you enjoy! See you in the next chapter!

* * *

Link looked down into the hole, where the drum of Bongo Bongo sat, and where he knew, Impa was waiting. He looked down and saw only inky blackness, but he could feel her presence. It irritated him. He looked at the small group of companions he brought with him. In it was Dampé, Tael, and a few Stalchildren.

"My friends. I do not wish you to accompany me while I am down here. Impa may be the Sage of Shadow, but she still lives in the light. If anything happened to you, I would be without allies in this war against the light."

Tael sighed. "If you even think that I'm just gonna leave you there without me, then you're wrong. I am not running away from some old lady with ninja skills. I will be there." Link nodded.

"I am with this dust ball." Dampé agreed. "You must not go alone. I shall accompany you, even if you do not want me to." He hoisted his axe over his shoulder. "Even if it means my death."

Link looked at his friends with a new sense of respect. These people swore allegiance to him, and only because he was cheated out of a happy life, one he could spend with Malon. "Well then. As Tael put it, let's go kill an 'old lady with ninja skills." At that, he jumped in the hole, his friends close behind.

As he landed, he looked around the room with disgust. This once beautiful, dark, and foreboding place was decimated by torches, cleanliness, and comfort. It was apparent that someone was here, and recently. He looked around, viewing the painting and statues. He looked up, unable to see the opening.

"Uh, boss-man? Is it just me, or did the hole close?" Tael asked.

"It was the Sheikah." Dampé stated plainly.

Link remained silent as he scanned the room, looking for her. He turned to Tael and took a step forward, when he bumped into a wall. "Huh?" He fumbled around, finding that he was surrounded on three sides. "Damn. Tael! Dampé! This room has walls that are invisible to us. We need to find a way to meet up, otherwise, she can pick us off, one by one."

Dampé looked around, and his eyes suddenly went red. "I can see them. They appear to meet… there." He pointed to the edge, where Bongo Bongo once hung. "I can immediately meet with the imp, but sir, you have a ways to go." His eyes reverted back to black, and he started walking to Tael.

Link turned the only way that seemed open. He started walking, one arm outstretched, and one hand resting on his sword. He flashed constant looks around, watching for Impa, but saw nothing. Until a flash of red crossed his vision as he was punched in the face.

"Ugh…" He stumbled around, trying to find his bearings. Link looked around for his attacker, when he was hit by a hard kick to the stomach. Tael and Dampé had finally noticed Link being flung around, and realized what was happening.

"Hey, boss man! I think she is invisible!" Tael called. "Come on, bone-bag! We gotta help the boss!" They started sprinting towards Link, Dampé leading Tael along.

As they were coming over, Link was flinging his sword wildly, hoping to strike Impa anywhere. "Where the fuck are you?" He yelled out. At least while he was waving, Impa dared not come any closer. Dampé reached Link first, holding up his sword, eyes trained on the invisible warrior.

"Sir," He whispered. "You can see her too, you just have to concentrate. Open your mind's eye, and see the truth in the darkness. I will hold her off for now." Link nodded, closing his eyes. He willed himself to see past the lies, and glimpse the truth. He felt something click, and was able to see all.

He looked at Dampé, who was struggling against the Sheikah. He rushed Impa, readying his sword for action. As he neared, Impa's eyes widened as she realized what Link was able to do, and stopped her flurry of attacks on the Stalfos. She flipped back, readying herself.

"I don't know why you are here, but you will not get it!" She yelled, then dashed at Link. Link smiled, ready for her death.

As she advanced, Link noticed she seemed slower than when she was sparring with him, or maybe he was faster. Either way, it helped Link, and he was not going to pass on help. Link started advancing on her as well, until the two met in the middle, locked in combat. Both sides flung blows at each other, Link through his sword, and Impa from her fists and feet.

As Impa threw a kick at his head, he saw his opening. He brought his sword in to slash at her leg, and smiled when he saw it drew blood. Impa fell, unable to use her slashed leg, and crawled away. Blood dripped from the wound, and Link, smiling sadistically, walked up to her casually. Dampé stepped forward and put his iron boot on her back, holding her down.

"You put up a good fight Impa, but not good enough." Link kneeled down beside her. "In fact you were so good, I'll offer you a position in my army. I would think about this if I were you, because this is a one-time offer."

Impa twisted her head to look at Link. Ï have… served the Royal Family for years… I will not stop just because I was defeated in battle." Impa's eyes glowed with defiance as Link brought his sword over her head.

"I am sorry you will not join me, It seems I will have to find a more powerful entity to guard this place." Impa's eyes widened in realization.

"No… you wouldn't dare summon Bo-" _Thunk_. Link smiled in satisfaction as her head rolled, eyes wide.

" _Yes..._ " A voice rang out, seemingly coming from the sword. " _I finally have the soul... of a Sage..._ " Suddenly the jewel glowed black, and from the blackness came the demon Link was looking for.

Bongo Bongo was larger than before, and definitely more powerful. But there was something else, something in its soul. It seemed to be… docile? Bongo Bongo sat, looking at Link, looking for orders. Link looked at it right in the eye.

"I want you to protect this Temple from the light. Make sure none of Zelda's followers make it past the entrance."

 _As you command..._ A voice said in his head. All of the sudden, the demon disappeared into black mist, enveloping them all and taking them back to the hole entrance.

Link looked around, surprised he was successful. He turned to his friends. "Today, we rest and celebrate. Tomorrow, we fortify this place and rebuild it. I want the slaves working for now, but go easy on them." Link turned around. "Tomorrow, we will also see what kind of treaty we can make with the Poe's."

* * *

I know the battle was anti-climactic, but Link hasn't discovered the true potential of himself and his weapons!


	7. Æther

**A/N:** I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. Yes, I know it's been a while, but I'm struggling! I haven't received feedback, so I get writers block! I need ideas, criticism, and praise! Anyways, please review, favorite, follow (I don't care, but seriously, I need you guys to review). So, onto the dark adventure.

* * *

Link looked at the graveyard in exasperation. He had opened every gravestone, and no Poe's would ally with him. It seemed they were mad at him killing the Poe Sisters in the Forest Temple. It didn't matter though. They would be forced to serve him when he took the Lost Forest.

He turned to Tael beside him. "I want to see the Great Imp. I need to know more of what my weapon can do." He looked down at the sword in his hand. "I can feel some dark energy in it, but it feels like it is out of grasp."

Tael bobbed around Link's head excitedly. "Cool! I haven't seen her in forever! Alright, so all we gotta do is get Bongo Bongo to eat us."

Link looked at the imp in horror. "Let him eat us?! Nope. Not doing that. Nu uh. You can't make me."

Tael giggled at his master. "No, silly. We won't be EATEN eaten. We just need him to open a passageway through his eye. Then we will reach the Great Imp." Link still shuddered at the thought. "Come on, fraidy pants."

Tael led the way as the way as they walked down the winding passages, until they came to the room with the torches. None of them were lit, yet there was still light in the room. As Link looked around, Tael rested himself in one of the niches in the wall. "Hey boss-man. You gotta light the torches with dark fire. That will bring B.B." Link stared at the imp in confusion "With your sword, dummy. But you might wanna name it."

"Name what?" Link asked "My sword? Why would I do that?" Then it clicked. "Ohh… yeah, I guess saying _that sword_ might get a little old." He looked at the blade he was holding. _Hmm_ he thought in his mind. "Well, I dunno. How about…" _Æther, The Soul Eater_ the same voice said in his mind as before. "Æther" he said. As soon as he said the name, the red ruby in the hilt glowed.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before him. It wore a cloak that reached the floor, black like the hilt of Æther. Beneath its hood, it had red eyes that stared unnervingly at Link, almost like it was looking into his soul. It didn't move, just stood there. _What the hell is that_? Link asked in his mind. "I am the spirit of Æther. I was summoned by my master's thoughts. I am here to serve." The creature didn't move its lips as it spoke.

"D-did you just read my mind?" Link questioned. The creature just tilted it's head. Apparently, it could not hear, only feel. _Did you read my mind?_ Link asked in his mind.

"I only responded to my master's question, like a good servant should." Again, the creature did not move its mouth. It appeared to only be able to speak and hear telepathically.

"Hey boss-man, you gonna tell Æther to light the fires, or what? Link nodded at the fairy, slightly annoyed, but he ignored it. _Well Æther, I want you to light the torches in this room, but with dark fire only._ The creature merely disappeared back into the sword. As Link looked at it, black flames appeared at the edge. Link smiled.

Link pointed the sword at the nearest torch and waited for something to happen. Nothing did. Link sighed in frustration. "Boss-man, you kinda gotta tell it what to do. It's too stupid to do it on its own." Tael called. Æther's eye glowed red, and a torrent of black flame shot out of the tip, lighting a good chunk of the torches and barely missed Tael. "I-i-I take that back."

All of the sudden, Link felt suddenly weary. He kneeled down, exhausted like never before. "I'm… so… tired…" He said, before collapsing into a heap. He started snoring. Tael floated down beside him.

"Well, that is what happens when you use a Soul Weapon." He chirped to the snoozing Link. "Still, that was a huge flamethrower. That coulda killed you." He looked at his master. "And now I'm talking to sleeping people." He sat down, waiting for Link to wake up.

*Later*

Link woke up to find Tael resting on the ground, leaning against him. He looked up and saw Æther standing over him, watching and protecting. Link was surprised by this being's loyalty to a master who only had it for 24 hours. He stood up, trying not to wake Tael, but failed. Tael fluttered around groggily, trying to get his bearings.

To Link's surprise, the torches were still flickering. Apparently black fire didn't stop burning. Æther nodded at his master before returning to the sword. It started flickering again, and Link lifted it up. He pointed it at another torch before silently willing a small burst of flame. Æther obeyed.

One by one, the torches were lit until the final one flickered into life. By the time Link and Æther were done, Link was drenched in sweat, knees wobbling and hands shaking. Link looked up and smiled. In front of him was Bongo Bongo, his one eye staring at Link. He closed his eye and opened it again, but instead of a red glow, it was a swirling black and purple vortex, with a fountain shimmering in the background.

"Let's go, boss-man" Tael chirped, and flew in the vortex, yelling "WHEEEE" all the way. Link hesitated before throwing himself in, screaming bloody murder as his stomach was churning, head spinning. He landed with a _t_ _hud_ in front of the fountain, falling flat on his face.

"Yay! My hero is back. And he has a shiny new sword! What fun!"

* * *

Obviously, Æther is no ordinary weapon. It can speak to Link in his mind, such as when it said its name. Also, black fire is similar to the blue fire in the Ice Cavern, but black, and doesn't stop burning. Umm... I was gonna say something but I can't remember. Oh well! Please, please, PLEASE, give me ideas! I love feedback from othersm and this story is no different. Oh yeah! I'm thinking about writing another story, but I don't know what to do in it. So, please suggest things to me! Anyways, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
